The beating in our veins
by Chocolate25
Summary: C'était la guerre. Et eux.. eux n'étaient rien de plus que deux hommes que le idestin avait décidé de rassembler. — Ceci est du Gramander (Percival Graves x Norbert Dragonneau) vous êtes prévenus ! Ps: J’utiliserai ici la version anglaise de Norbert Dragonneau, soit Newt Scamander, car on ne va pas se le cacher, c’est carrément plus classe. -classée M pour la guerre faisant rage-


La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il n'avait été qu'un éclat parmi tant d'autres autour d'eux.

Empli de grâce et de puissance au centre d'un champ de désolation.

La tenue impeccable, le visage figé dans un masque de glace tandis que le bruit des tirs répétitifs résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Newt regardait tout autour de lui tomber un à un les hommes dans un cri d'agonie muet, comme des poupées de chiffon, sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Le Pouffsoufle l'avait vu, figure immarcescible, déplacé au cœur de cet enfer sanglant, comme semblant y trouver toute la place pour se dresser et s'affirmer alors que les autres se flétrissaient et mouraient.

Leurs regards s'étaient brièvement croisés, le sien d'une teinte de sauge avec celui d'un brun presque noir de l'autre homme. Une seule seconde et chacun avait replongé dans la terrifiante dystopie qui était devenue la leur.

Le jeune homme voyait l'ombre gargantuesque des dragons qui lui avaient été donnés en charge au dessus de lui, leurs rugissements puissants résonnant avant qu'une salve de flammes ne s'abatte sur la terre gorgée de sang.

C'était la guerre.

Jusqu'ici il avait été relativement protégée de celle-ci, ne la décelant que dans les regards des soldats revenant du champ de bataille, trop précieux pour être risqué, le seul ayant la capacité de contrôler les dragons.

Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas été réellement confronté à la mort, de manière aussi brutale. Il ne l'avait pas vue abattre sa faux sur tous les hommes ayant la folie de se tenir droit contre leur ennemi.

Mais maintenant, alors que le sang couvrait ses mains et que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues il se demandait à quoi bon combattre.

Sa prise sur l'arme entre ses doigts était serrée, ses articulations blanchissantes. Il aurait voulu la lâcher, l'entendre tomber dans un éclat métallique, mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dangereux, pas encore alors que la mort pouvait surgir de chaque recoin s'offrant à sa vue.

Il avait peur. Son sang était glacé dans ses veines, ses dents serrés jusqu'à lui en faire mal, il ne voulait pas faire couler le sang, il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il avait cru que la guerre était juste, que les mérites que l'on ventait étaient réels, Theseus et lui s'étaient longuement regardés avant de chacun signer pour partir combattre, un mince sourire aux lèvres et une chaleur dans le cœur.

Newt ne voulait pas tuer.

Et pourtant, pourtant quand le canon de l'arme à feu avait visé sa tempe il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'appuyer sur la gâchette et regarder avec horreur le choc sur le visage de l'autre homme, alors qu'il portait sa main à son estomac. Un deuxième coup avait retenti, un que Newt n'avait pas même conscience d'avoir tiré.

Ainsi, il avait tué, mis fin à la vie d'un homme qui n'avait peut être rien fait de plus que comme lui croire en les valeurs de sa nation, détruit des rêves, une famille.

Et cela au nom de quoi ?

De la justice ?

Ce n'était pas _juste_.

Il était tellement simple d'ôter une vie et tellement plus difficile d'en construire une. Des années et des années disparues en une poignée de secondes.

Newt porta sa main à ses joues, y essuyant les perles d'eau dans un mouvement lâche, se redressant. Redressant son menton, sa posture. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, si il était ici c'était de sa pleine volonté. Il était venu ici avec l'espoir de pouvoir sauver au moins une vie et une vie il allait sauver.

Il reprit sa marche le long des fourrés, laissant là un cadavre encore chaud de la vie qu'il avait contenu. Il laissait là son innocence, il n'était plus temps d'en avoir alors qu'un tel vide grandissait en sa poitrine, il n'était plus temps pour l'innocence enfantine qui avait été la sienne, il n'était plus temps de pleurer comme si cela pourrait changer quelque chose et que tout ce qu'il avait fait était une bêtise idiote.

Il ne serait plus jamais temps.

Alors, Newt avança, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans la boue, le regard fixe et vide, car ainsi laissait la guerre, surtout pour un être aussi empathique qu'il l'était.

Il avait continué à combattre, pour ce qui lui semblait des heures, la prise sur son arme solide malgré la peur qui gonflait en ses veines et qui l'avait tétanisé plus d'une fois. Il avait senti plus d'une balle le frôler, allant se ficher dans le décor autour, et une avait dessinée un arc sanguinolent sur son bras droit.

Puis soudain.. soudain tout avait été fini. Il n'avait plus resté que le silence autour de lui, les regards hagards des survivants.

Pourquoi était-il resté alors que leur camp se faisait attaquer et qu'on l'avait incité à quitter au plus rapidement ce qui deviendrait bientôt un nouveau champ de bataille ?

Pour se prouver qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de plus ? Pour se prouver que peut être il pouvait être courageux une fois et lutter comme son frère ou l'homme qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le sang qui teintait ses mains d'une éclatante couleur écarlate qui avait tourné à un marron terne qu'on aurait presque pu confondre avec de la terre au vu de sa teinte.

Presque.

Si ce n'était pour l'odeur de cuivre et de poudre à canon qui planait autour d'eux.

_Presque_.


End file.
